


Various x Reader

by Arcanic_Prince



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Kingdom Hearts, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Slight mention of KHChi, more to be added later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcanic_Prince/pseuds/Arcanic_Prince
Summary: Posts about character x reader. Nothing much, but that's all I got since I suck at doing summaries for books like these. Sorry for the bad summary.// Note: This was brought over from my Wattpad account of the same name.





	1. Murasakibara Atsushi x Reader

**Forgotten Promise and a Slice of Cake?**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**==The Past==**

A little girl with H/C hair smiled as she kicked the ball around with her small group of friends on the grassy field at the playground. One of the boys in the group ended up kicking the ball pretty far, in which it went flying into the near by sand box. Where a couple of toddlers ran away squealing due to the sudden fright they received.

Running off to get the ball, the little H/C girl noticed a boy around the same age as her sitting on a swing with a box of pocky in hand. And being the curious little seven year old she was, the young girl decided to approach him with a smile on her face.

"Excuse me. Are those chocolate or strawberry flavored?" The H/C girl asked while looking at the boy with the messy mop of lavender hair.

The boy looked up with a tired expression on his face. "Chocolate and I can't really eat these by myself. My mom said to share them, but no one is interested."

"How about I eat them with you? Chocolate is my favorite flavor after all." The little H/C girl said with one hand on her hip while the other held the bouncy ball. "But first let me return this before the others leave." The boy watched as the H/C girl ran off to the small group by the tree and handed the ball back before once again coming back to the swings.

The boy smiled a bit seeing the H/C girl sit in the swing next him and held out the box of pocky to her so she could take one.

"Thanks." She said as she took one and nibbled on it slowly. "I'm L/N, Y/N by the way, but you can call me Kai as well. My onii-chan calls me that since it's a bit easier than calling my name all the time."

"Mm." Was all she heard from the boy beside her and that's when she took notice that he was stuffing his face with pocky, which caused Y/N to laugh at his adorableness that reminded her so much of a chipmunk.

He looked over at Y/N and some what puffed out his cheeks bit. "It's not nice to laugh at others you know. My name is Murasakibara Atsushi, Kai-chin."

Y/N stood up and threw her small fist into the air. "Yosh! Will I be able to see you again Shi-kun?" Atsushi thought about it for a bit and nodded. "But bring a snack that only the two of us can eat." Y/N nodded before jumping off the swing and kissing Atsushi on the cheek.

Atsushi held his cheek as he saw Y/N heading over to where her onii-san was and began telling him all about the new friend she made and that his name was Atsushi and how they both really loved chocolate.

**==Time Skip==**

It had been a little over a year since Y/N had become friends with Atsushi, making the pair inseparable. That was until today, which would end up breaking up the happy duo because of a saddening discovery.

Y/N held a sad smile on her face as she headed towards the swing set. As she arrived Atsushi was already waiting with a bag of flavored chips in his hands.

"Kai-chin why are frowning?" Atsushi asked as he ate a handful of chips while waiting for her answer.

Y/N laughed nervously to cover up that he had noticed her sad expression. "Why don't we make a promise Shi-kun!"

Atsushi tilted his head a bit confused by Y/N's sudden out burst, but none the less agreed to it and stood up from the swing.

Y/N held out her pinkie as did Atsushi and thus the two made a pinkie promise. "Let's always be friends. I really like you Atsushi so always smile."

"Kai-chin! Come back! We still have to play!" Atsushi began yelling as he saw Y/N run away from him, but soon stopped once he saw that Y/N ran to an adult he didn't recognize as her brother and so the two figures left leaving Atsushi alone.

He soon sat back down on the swing in which his bangs covered his teary eyes. When he stopped crying he noticed a small gift on the swing Y/N use to sit in. It was a small ice cream cone bracelet, but instead of one cone there was two, symbolizing the duo. And so Atsushi kept the bracelet close as a their pinkie promise.

Little did Atsushi know that Y/N would never come back and hang out with him again.

The reason behind that was Y/N's dear older brother died saving a mother and child from getting hit by a speeding truck. He was only twenty one and was a very respected kindergarten teacher. He was the only direct family member that Y/N had left. Their parents died in a unexpected house fire six years ago. It was such a horrible tragedy to lose another family again and now Y/N had to move away to live with her grandparents, who live all the way in Osaka.

**==Present Time==**

The History teacher had stopped the lesson for a bit as soon as the door to the classroom slid open. "It seems as though we have a new student joining us today. She just transferred in from Osaka. Please do make her feel as part of the class and for the rest of the school year. "

The H/C girl walked over to the teacher's podium and bowed. "My name is Kisaragi L/N, Y/N. It's nice to meet you all." A couple of students; a few of the boys began whispering at how pretty the new girl was and sighed dreamily.

The teacher then pointed out an empty seat next to a ravenette with a fringe over his left eye. And in the seat behind him was another young man with lavender shoulder length hair.

Y/N then took her seat and smiled at her seat mate thus getting a warm smile in return. Little did Y/N know that a certain lavender haired male was glancing at her almost like he'd seen the young H/C female some where before, but couldn't remember exactly where.

**+++++++**

It was the beginning of lunch when a certain duo were making their way to the roof to relax, but it seems as though they weren't the only ones there. It looked like a female was there and not just any female it just so happened to be the new student. And she immediately took notice of the two boys that were just standing there looking at her.

Atsushi munched on a chocolate marshmallow bar when he noticed the necklace around the girl's neck which sort of looked identical to the bracelet he was wearing despite his looking a bit aged.

Y/N hummed a small tune while eating a piece of her chocolate cake. To Y/N, Yosen felt like a good school to be at after convincing her over protective, adoptive older brother Jin and plenty of begging to her other older brother Ragna to have her enroll here instead of the all girl's school down in Tokyo.

"Mm. Muro-chin that cake looks yummy." Himuro chuckled seeing his friend drooling over the sweet chocolate confection the girl had. "Atsushi I think she might get mad if you...." Sadly for him the tall giant had ignored him as he made his way over to where the young H/C female was sitting.

A shadow soon loomed over Y/N and took to account that it wasn't a cloud blocking out the sun, but rather a really tall boy around her age. And what intrigued her the most about him was the puppy dog look he had in his violet eyes. It reminded her of the time when she was a child which made her smile a bit.

"I'm sorry, but do you need something mister giant-- I mean Murasakibara-kun?" Y/N spoke up as she nibbled on another piece of her cake while looking at her tall classmate.

"Chocolate is my favorite flavor. Now let me have your yummy cake." Atsushi said lazily with a childish tone and this made Himuro sweat dropped at Atsushi's behavior as he saw the scene before him. Not before he heard the Y/N speak up.

"That isn't the right and proper way to ask a girl. And yes chocolate is delicious flavor and it's also my favorite." Y/N smiled as she stood up taking a good look at the whining Atsushi after hiding the piece of cake behind her back.

"I'm sorry for my friend here Y/N-chan. Atsushi can't help himself when it comes to sweets." Himuro said while looking over at Atsushi. And thus the three of them chatted for a bit longer about different kinds of sweets which made the giant drool even more just talking about it.

And so ten minutes later the school bell soon rang signaling that the lunch period was over and that the next classes would be starting. Just like that Y/N had gathered up all her things and began heading back to class leaving both Atsushi and Himuro behind on the rooftop.

**==Time Skip #2==**

The next couple of months went smoothly for Y/N as she got use to the school environment and how amazing the basketball team was. Though the one thing Y/N could never understand was Atsushi or Shi-kun as she referred him to would always ended up appearing out of no where. This confused her so, but it never occurred to her that all Atsushi ever wanted was her home made sweets that she always carried around with her.

For the most part Himuro found it kind of nice that Atsushi had someone else to fond over sweets with, but started to notice that there was something between his best friend and Y/N. Like how they fit each other perfectly which was strange since Atsushi was 208 cm and Y/N was 170 cm. He also saw that Atsushi would follow Y/N to the dorms only to get kicked out since boys weren't allowed in the girls dorm.

**+++++++**

And so Himuro decided that he would leave the two of them alone at lunch to go 'ask for the assignment again', in which it was just an excuse to see Atsushi and Y/N get along. Though some where in his mind he thought it was a bad idea because Atsushi had a temper if not kept in check and that something bad could happen to Y/N. Little did he know that Y/N had Atsushi under control and with his head in her lap while being fed some little cream pastries.

"Say Y/N-chin you kind of look like the boy I made friends when I was little. Do you know him?" Atsushi asked as he nibbled on a pastry.

"Maybe that boy was girl, but you couldn't really tell the difference could you? I mean wearing boy clothes were more comfy than wearing skirts."

Atsushi looked at her with the same puppy dog look he gave her back then. "Then why did you leave me alone with all the snacks? I waited everyday at the swings just to see you, but you never did." He looked kind of upset stating this and sat up facing Y/N.

The distance the between the two of them was slowly closing that was until Y/N kissed his cheek and smiled. "Our promise was to always be friends and always smile. You forgot didn't you Shi-kun? You were always....

Y/N couldn't finish due to Atsushi pulling her chin up and smashing his lips onto hers. It was sudden as she melted into the kiss which was sweet and creamy since he was eating a cream pastry earlier. When he pulled away he licked lips and smiled a bit.

"Sweet. Just like I remember Kai-chin to be." As he said that Y/N exploded into a deep shade of red causing her to hit his chest for doing something like that so suddenly.

"T-That's not fair Shi-kun! It was a kiss on the cheek not a kiss on the lips!" Y/N stops hitting him and hugs him tight like it would be the end of the world because she didn't want to lose him again.

"Mm. I made you think that I forgot our promise, but I always remembered because I love you. You were the only one that would share snacks with me and gave me a gift." Atsushi explained while looking down at the H/C girl that was in his lap hugging him.

Y/N looked up with a blush on her face and kisses Atsushi surprising him this time. "I-I love you too Murasakibara Atsushi. Thank you for making me smile again after all the pain I've been through."

A slice of chocolate cake was shared between the two as a sign that they were together again and happy because of a snack buddy that will always share home made sweets.

The two of them enjoy the rest of their lunch together and meet up with Himuro again by the classroom. Himuro noticed the two of them holding hands and knew that the two of them were dating when he was just worrying about the situation earlier.

"Atsushi. Are you and Y/N-chan dating?" Himuro could only ask, but only got a giggle from Y/N as she smiled at him as a large hand was placed on her head.

"Kai-chin is my forever snack buddy Muro-chin. Stay away from her or I'll get mad." Atsushi declared as he looked at Himuro with a serious look on his face though it looked rather tired.

Himuro nodded and walked into the classroom followed by the other two behind him. There were whispers and murmurs about Y/N and Murasakibara, but none of them dared to ask them personally seeing that they didn't want to anger the ace of the basketball team and face his wrath.

The trio enjoyed themselves like any good friends would, but nothing could make the couple any happier than smiling after being reunited after so long with the occasional shopping of sweets every now and then.

You could say that a ~ _ **Not so Forgotten Promise and a Slice of Cake**_ ~ would be the union of two dear friends now lovers and their fond over chocolate.

And it all started with a young H/C girl and young lavender hair boy sharing a box of chocolate pocky on the swings of a playground with a smile on their faces.


	2. Fell Dragon Male Robin x Ylissean Princess Reader

**Our Love Will Last, But Death and Destruction Will Follow**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


A dark and sinister laugh could be heard echoing throughout the emptiness of a ruined castle. Yet this particular laugh did not hold anything evil within it. The tone held that of pain and suffering as if loss had struck it.

On closer inspection in the center of what use to be a throne room which was now war torn and blood stained from battle stood a young man.

The appearance of this young man was not that different from any other young men, but two things did stand out. The shiny silver hair that was partly stained with blood and the six large black wings that protruded out from his back.

Then suddenly came a loud and booming demonic voice that would send shivers down spines of those hearing it and yet there was no one else around.

" _ **We ArE GrIMa! DeStrUCtiOn aNd DeSpaIR IS wHat ThIs wORld nEEdS AnD yEt.....yeT THis DAmn tHinG caLleD loVE wIlL NoT dIsAPpEar. I WilL dEstRoy It FoReVEr!**_ "

It looked like the young man was having an inner conflict with himself seeing as how he clutched a hand to his chest. And just when the first voice proclaimed to destroy love, another voice spoke up to counter it.

"I know that bringing destruction is what will quench our sadness and rage, but love is also what brought her into our lives. She did not see us as a monster, but as a person who had many conflicts and darkness that just needed to be heard. She was the only other person aside from Chrom who welcomed us with open arms despite discovering what we were later on. And yet I- no, we wish to see her smiling again. Because she has a hold on our heart and that is love."

Once the young man had convinced his other half, he stood up and turned around looking in the direction that he felt, no knew that someone was watching. He gave a small grin that held evil intent and in a low whisper said a few parting words.

" _ **YOu WiLl lOvE Me ONce aGAin mY DeAr aND tHIs tiMe iT wiLL Be a fATe YOu WilL neVEer rUn aWaY FrOM. Y/N BrIDe oF tHe FeLl DRaGoN.**_ "

  
**++Present Time++**  


A young girl around the age of eighteen wakes up with a semi frightened look on her face after what she believes to be a dark premonition of the nightmarish dream she just had. She then rushes out bed and runs to the throne room to tell the exalt of what she had dreamt.

This young girl here is Y/N, royal princess of Ylisse and sister to Exalt Emmeryn, Chrom and Lissa.

She was a year younger than Chrom, but many believe her to be his twin seeing as how close she is to him and that by chance can wield the Falchion. Though aside from her good swordsmanship, Y/N is also a skilled mage like her older sister Emmeryn, but what sets her apart from the whole royal family is her natural talent to wield dark magic tomes.

Normally something like this is unheard of, but Y/N had made it clear to those around her and those who threaten the kingdom of Ylisse that they would face her wrath.

  
***********

  
As soon as Y/N makes it to the throne room she sees that Chrom, Lissa and Frederick are all there. With a sigh of relief she runs over to them only to bump into something or rather someone.

"You're not hurt are you?" Said the voice of a young man that was helping Y/N off the ground.

"No, but I should be the one apologizing to you. I didn't mean to run into one of my brother's friends like that." Y/N said as she dusted off her dress and adjusting her hood while forgetting why she came to the throne room for a moment.

Frederick cleared his throat as he looked over to where Y/N and Robin were standing seeing as they were all still in the throne room,

After that little scene Chrom spoke up and told Emmeryn of the events that took place as they were traveling back and how they came upon Robin who helped them along the way.  


***********  


Y/N saw Robin leave with the others and wanted to know more about him. Though the one thing that caught her eye about him was the coat he was wearing. It looked somewhat similar to the one she had seen in her nightmare dream.

She walked over to him and lightly grabbed his sleeve. "Excuse me, but I never got your name when in the throne room."

Robin turned around to face the person talking to him, but was stunned when he saw a young bluenette haired girl more stunning than any of the world's gems and crystals.

Robin was so lost looking into Y/N's bluish brown eyes that he hadn't realized that Chrom walked over to the two of them.

"Y/N this is Robin, our new tactician and Robin this is Y/N, my younger sister. Seems like I'm like the odd one out having three sisters and all."

Chrom chuckled only to see that both Robin and Y/N had walked off after being introduced leaving him all alone in the hallway. Poor Chrom he can be blunt when it comes to love huh?  


**++Time Skip #1++**  


Robin smiled as he heard Y/N talk about all the advantages and disadvantages of the weapons each of the members in the Shepherds had.

The more he heard the more he was interested in what kind of weapon Y/N used and if she could teach him a few tricks in case another battle broke out as they traveled.

Then again Robin himself was good with both a sword and magic, but then again it never hurt to learn a few new things that the enemy wouldn't expect.

"Princess Y/N. Would you mind if you sh--" Robin was cut off the instant he saw her turn around to face him again.

"Just Y/N is fine. No need for the titles Robin. It'll be weird if I called you sir Robin would it not?" Y/N said as she giggles at Robin's blushing face.

"I guess you are correct. Would you mind showing me what weapon you use to fight?" Robin asked Y/N as he held her hand in his and felt a small spark.

Y/N smirked a bit wondering if Robin was prepared to see the true weapon she used in battle. As soon as she pulled out her dark magic tome to show him, Y/N noticed that Robin's eyes were faintly glowing red and in an instant was hypnotized.

No one would have expected Grima to take hold of Robin so soon, but even if it was only temporary he knew that Y/N was the one responsible for making him feel this way.

This went on unnoticed for a couple of weeks until the slight control Grima had on Robin faded and in which resulted in a major scolding from Frederick when he saw Robin leaving Y/N's bed chamber with messy hair and missing his coat.

You would be surprised on what Chrom's reaction was when he heard that his best friend was seeing his sister in her bed chambers.

He could only assume the things he was taught by a wet nurse or maybe something worse, but he didn't want anything like that clouding his mind.  


**++Time Skip #2++**  


"He's going to hurt Father if I don't stop him here. Please move away from him Y/N. Even if you are his lover you know it's the right thing to do." 'Marth' said to Y/N as she stood in front of Robin protecting him.

They all saw first hand the hierophant that the Plegian King, Validar had and it was something that no one expected.

Y/N shook her head and was about to speak when Chrom interrupted. "Stand down. This is not the time for this. I know for a fact that Robin will overcome Grima's control because I have trust in him and so does Y/N."

'Marth' then puts her sword away and looks at Chrom as the other two leave as to give them some privacy.

To both Robin and Y/N it was unknown what the conversation was about, but when the two of them saw Chrom and 'Marth', well Lucina come back they sat down and had a chat.

The one that was shocked the most was Y/N after hearing that Lucina was from the future and also her baby niece Lucina that was back in the castle, but from a distant future.  


***********  


For the past few nights after the visit at the Plegian castle, Robin began having nightmares. These nightmares would consist of dark and bleak areas and the only thing that could be heard was the painful and sinister laughter of a demonic being.

As he walked closer to the source he stopped when he saw glowing red eyes full of hate and rage. But it turns out to be that of a dragon that had taken the form of a human.

How Robin knew was because of the large black wings that were present. Once there he soon stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that was before him, which caused him to stop breathing all together.

There before him was himself, but the hierophant he saw at the Plegian castle. It was holding the lifeless body of his beloved Y/N. He couldn't believe that the one person he cherished the most in the world was dead.

Robin shook his head not believing that any of this was real and that Y/N was safe and alive. Then came a deep voice that held so much pain and looked at Robin with menacing red eyes.

" _ **It'S YouR faUlT ThAt ShE dIEd! If yOU HAdN't tAkeN bacK CoNtRol oF tHiS bODy jUsT sO YOu cOULd HELp ChRoM! Y/N WouLD StIll bE aLIve! yOu mUrDEreD MY BElOveD! wE ArE GrImA aNd EveRyTHiNg iN My paTH wIlL Be dEsTrOyEd! INcLuDInG mY wEaK hUmAN sIdE!**_ "

Robin began backing up and running away from the scene, but no matter how hard he tried the nightmare would always repeat and the same thing would happen again.

For him there was no stopping it until he saw a warm light appear in front of him and could barely hear a faint voice calling out to him.

"...in...bin...Ro...Robin! Please wake up!" He woke up with a scream and was sweating bullets, but what worried him the most was Y/N.

Robin looked around and saw Y/N leaning over him with a worried expression on her face and then he hugged her tightly like he was going to lose her like he did in the nightmare.

Y/N gave him a soft smile and hugged him back. "That was a quiet the scream there Robin. Did you have a horrible nightmare again?"

Of course she knew because of the tight hug and that the mark of Grima that was glowing. And yes, Y/N knew about Robin being Grima's vessel the time they held hands and when they first made love.  


**++Time Skip #3++**  


"Father!" Was the only thing that was heard as everyone stood there in shock after witnessing a controlled Robin attack Chrom with a magic attack to the shoulder and seeing him fall.

Then came the laughter of Validar mocking the people in the very room, but what no one would have expected was Chrom standing up holding his shoulder as it the attack didn't affect him at all.

By the look on his face showed that he was in pain, but not enough to cause any alarm. Validar himself was surprised to see these turn of events.

"Robin foresaw this attack and lessened the power of the attack to make it look like it he really wounded me. Your plans end here Validar! We're taking the Fire Emblem back!"

Y/N ran over and snatched the Fire Emblem back and stood by Robin's side, but as fate would have it, yet another attack was thrown, but no one saw it coming as Y/N fell into Robin's arms clutching the Fire Emblem tightly while bleeding.  


_ **To Be Continued.** _


	3. Jotaro Kujo x Speedwagon Reader

**He Will Destroy What You Hold Most Dear?**  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  


**((Just as a little heads up. You might know that Speedwagon never married, but in this case for the story the reader is related to him by name and a bit of OOCness. Enjoy the read. ^^"))**  


_**++++++++++++++++** _  
**4 Years Ago****  
_++++++++++++++++_  


After another boring day at middle school Jotaro had come home expecting his mother to greet him and give him one of her annoying welcome home kisses, but instead he was met with no one waiting for him.

He probably thought that his mother was cleaning or something and lost track time, but the more he thought about it the more he began to worry that something might have happened.

So without even bothering to take a look at the small shoe shelf, Jotaro quickly dashed to the kitchen throwing any and all caution he had out the window.

And much to his surprise what he saw was his mother smiling and laughing with a complete stranger in their kitchen.

Holly, who had just noticed that her son Jotaro had entered the kitchen gestured for him to come over and greet their guest.

Jotaro who was still in a state of bewilderment walked over to where the stranger was sitting and did the biggest and boldest move he could have ever done in his entire life.

He went up and started groping them to see if they had a chest exactly like his mother's, but much to his expectation there wasn't.

Which was some what of a relief to him because he didn't have to deal with yet another woman being around him.

He already had to deal with the annoying girls at school on a daily basis and he didn't need another one being around him here in his own house where they could annoy him even further.  


_**++++++++++++++++** _  


As the day progressed on and with a big slap mark on his cheek, Jotaro learned that the stranger he had groped earlier was Y/N Speedwagon.

The great great granddaughter of Robert E. O. Speedwagon; the founder of The Speedwagon Foundation. And thus was also a long time family friend of the Joestars.

"It's not my fault I couldn't tell if she was a girl or not. She's completely flat as a board and dresses up like a boy so that makes her a tomboy not a girl."

Jotaro exclaimed as he clicked his tongue in annoyance when he found out their guest was indeed a girl. Much to his dismay and thinking it was an actual guy he could just talk to.

And yet deep down Jotaro couldn't hold back the thought that Y/N would someday become a very important person in his life.

Shaking his head he'd rather not bother having such thoughts since they wouldn't even matter to him at all right now. He'll just leave those kinds of things and situations for older him to deal with later on.

"Hmph. And here I though Jojo would have at least grown up to be a gentlemen. Not some barbarian who just randomly gropes girls. Maybe I should tell grandpa Jojo about all this."

Y/N said with a smile knowing that Jotaro didn't like hearing that old man's name at all due to his sudden visits. It would automatically result in Jotaro's mother, Holly to be babied by his grandfather Joseph and he didn't like that at all. Not one bit especially during the holiday.  


_**++++++++++++++++** _  
**3 Years Later****  
_**++++++++++++++++** _  


"Oh come on Jojo. You know full well that I can take care of myself and you saw that first hand already." Y/N said with a pout as she walked along side Jotaro on their way home from school.

The young sixteen year old girl was apparently sporting a couple of scratches on her cheek due to the rough landing she had after rescuing a fat cat that got itself stuck in a tree.

Jotaro knew full well that the H/C girl could very well protect herself, but he couldn't help that deep inside he felt that she really needed to be protected by him with the power of the Stand he had recently acquired.

Then again the feelings he had felt as a kid were still lingering in his heart along with the time he had nonchalantly groped Y/N thinking she was a boy back then.

Just by looking at her now Jotaro could tell that Y/N had grown a into a real beauty. She was a little taller and had developed more than he had hoped for in a girl her age.

He did his best to hide the faint dust of pink that crept up onto his cheeks as he averted his gaze from Y/N so she wouldn't notice.  


_**++++++++++++++++** _  


As both young teens made it home they noticed that there was a red letter taped to the front of the door and Y/N being the person she was grabbed the letter knowing that it was yet another love letter.

Jotaro clicked his tongue in annoyance as he walked in ahead of Y/N. "Good grief. Can't those assholes just leave her alone. All she needs is me to keep her safe."

Y/N soon after followed Jotaro in, but bumped into his back when he stopped walking leaving him standing in the middle of the hallway. "Jojo is something wrong? I'll go get auntie Holly."

"Shut up idiot! Your annoying me right now." Those words took Y/N by utter surprise and what Jotaro didn't expect was for Y/N to punch him hard on his arm. He thought she would tear up and walk away after hearing something like that, but much to his exception it didn't happen.

The young girl shook her hand as she brushed past him heading over to the kitchen. "Come on you big jerk. I'll make us a snack before we start on our homework."

And that would be the last time Jotaro would see Y/N's smiling face. The following month she was set to head back home to America for a family reunion, but as fate would have it she never arrived to her destination.

This matter would constantly be in the back of Jotaro's mind since he didn't know what to do even with his grandfather and the Speedwagon Foundation members searching for Y/N. As months passed after the disappearance his mother started to get sick prompting a whole trip to Egypt and causing many things to stir along the way to Dio Brando.  


_**++++++++++++++++** _  
**Present****  
_**++++++++++++++++** _  


Jotaro, Joseph and Kakyoin couldn't believe what was brought before them or rather someone. Someone they thought who ended up missing was here right in front of them alive and well.

That very someone was Y/N Speedwagon, the very person Jotaro sought out to protect with his entire being. Every possible thought started going wild inside his mind seeing as he hadn't seen Y/N in almost half a year when she was to set out to go to America.

Within the time span of that half year that Y/N was missing and held captive she had drastically changed due to all the mental abuse that was brought upon her.

In which it caused a split in her personality from cheerful and outgoing to deadly and silent. Manifesting itself to cover the original personality that slowly started to shatter and fade away bit by bit.

  
_**++++++++++++++++** _

  
Joseph being the first one to sense something off took on a defensive stance when he saw that Y/N was no longer in front of the small group.

With Y/N on the offensive and beginning her attack none of the remaining Crusaders would have ever imagined the two figures that soon appeared out of no where and behind Joseph, who was now currently inside a half destroyed building.

"I don't see how Dio thought they were a threat to begin with if they could easily be taken down like this especially the old geezer." Said Y/N in a cold and monotonic voice. She ignored the two males that looked at her like she grew a second head.

Jotaro adjusted his hat not knowing what to do since he wasn't one hundred percent sure he could actually do battle with Y/N let alone when they had Dio watching with an amused look.

Dio just watched as he saw his finest creation do battle with Joseph Joestar which meant that he had to get rid of Kakyoin. And as of Jotaro that just meant it would be easier for him seeing as he had The World giving him the absolute advantage in this fight.  


_**++++++++++++++++** _  
**Time Skip****  
_**++++++++++++++++** _  


Y/N was having a thrill as she was handed Kakyoin battering him up a bit and soon after was he then killed off by Dio.

Joseph was next as he got his blood sucked dry leaving him as just a corpse or rather more like a rag doll thrown off to the side.

Just looking at that scene she felt something pull in the inner most part of her heart, but pushed it back since this was a battle and emotions weren't needed.

As fast as she was she couldn't have predicted how brutal a couple of Star Platinum's punches were when she blocked one of his punches aimed at Dio.

Knowing that her right arm was most likely if not entirely broken she kept on fighting distracting Jotaro and giving Dio chances to sneak in and attack Jotaro with The World.

Y/N kept watching as she saw Dio getting the upper hand on Jotaro, but after a while it seemed like luck was not on her side when she saw the strong arm of a Stand reach out to her and roughly grab her by the throat.

What was said and done next most definitely surprised both Jotaro and Y/N as Dio bit down on the girl's neck drinking her blood as a gut wrenching scream was heard.

"Tch. Her blood does have a unique flavor to it, but like everything else I've made in the past it'll be thrown away like thrash. Or do you want the sloppy seconds Jotaro." Dio exclaimed as he laughed while holding Y/N in the air.

Y/N faintly looked at Dio and used her Stand to catch him off guard by stitching and pulling away the strong grip that was placed around her neck while Jotaro came charging at him with Star Platinum.

  
_**++++++++++++++++** _  


Had Jotaro not killed off Dio by sending that last blow to his weak left knee countless other people would have suffered under Dio's control. And yet so many were already affected by the little mind bug that there was no way of telling what would happen to them.

Even after being tired out and battered Jotaro saw to it that both his grandfather and Y/N get treated immediately, but the current question was how would they get Joseph back to normal when he was just a shriveled up corpse.

Having a thought Jotaro used Star Platinum to start up his grandfather's heart to get a pulse going. While still trying to get the heart to slowly beat he told the doctors to transfer the blood from the corpse beside them.

Thinking it was crazy idea the doctors still went for it and they wouldn't believe it when they saw the shriveled up skin on Joseph start to gain color and look young again.

As Joseph regained himself he thought it would be funny to pretend to be Dio to see Jotaro's reaction. And would you believe it that Jotaro didn't take none too kindly to that and was about to punch the hell out of him. Showing off Purple Hermit and answering questions did Jotaro see that it indeed was his grandfather and not Dio.

At least for him that was one problem out of the way, but what bothered him the most was the condition Y/N was currently in. He had not received word of her condition from the other doctors in the second ambulance nor would he be able to see her once they made it back.  


_**++++++++++++++++** _


	4. Jotaro Kujo x Speedwagon Reader II

**He Will Destroy What You Hold Most Dear II  
** **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

He would never have imagined what he was told once they reached the nearest hospital. The Speedwagon doctors tried their best to explain the situation to Joseph on the current condition of the young Speedwagon heiress.

Joseph knew that his grandson, Jotaro had a strong bond with Y/N, but to see him like this was something new. Plus, it wouldn't help at all if this added to the pain both of them already felt when they lost a couple of their dear friends to Dio and his lackeys.

He had known Y/N all her life, from when she was growing inside her mother's stomach to the present. He thought of her as his own granddaughter so it also hurt him deep down to see her in this current state.

Once the doctors were able to stabilize Y/N they suddenly ran out of the room in fear when some of the equipment was thrown across the room. This was most likely the doing of Y/N's Stands seeing she was the only one inside the room now and yes there was two Stands due to her original Stand being suppressed by the second Stand that had manifested from the personality split.

Hearing the commotion Joseph ran into the room to see two Stands fighting each other. It must have been hard on Y/N and on her body not knowing that having two Stands could be so taxing let alone resting control of both of them.

As the two Stands kept on fighting, the second of the personalities clicked her tongue in annoyance once sensing that old man Joestar was in the room and pointed to her other self. "We will deal with this another time. For now let's let the rest play itself out and see what kind of trouble will brew."  


_**++++++++++++++++** _  


Joseph ended up using Purple Hermit to restrain both of Y/N's Stands from fighting again, but the attempt was futile when both Stands ended up freeing themselves only to be stopped within the next couple of seconds.

Joseph looked up and only saw Star Platinum in the room, but not Jotaro which was understandable seeing as how he was still trying to sort out his feelings that led up to Y/N being in a hospital bed.

The look Jotaro was currently wearing was of hurt and one that hit him deeply. That was to say that the person he swore he would protect was currently in a battle with her other self to regain control of what was created by DIO.

The damage was already done and it was something Jotaro wished he could undo and yet when he held her in his arms that's when he finally took notice of all the cuts, bruises, scars and broken bones on her body. All these were results from the repeated torture and suffering Y/N had to endure, but nonetheless she still held on until the end.

Though he still finds it that it was his fault that he should have paid much more attention to Y/N even before she disappeared. If he had been more careful then none of this would have happened in the first place let alone all the stuff that had been up to now.  


_**++++++++++++++++++++++** _  
**Time Skip #1**  
_**++++++++++++++++++++++** _  


It has been approximately two years since the battle with DIO in Egypt and year and a half since Y/N's hospitalization and things were going good for the remaining Crusaders at this point in time.

Joseph had returned back to New York to be with Suzie Q and continue managing his business matters. As for Polnareff he often visits his sister's grave before heading off to travel on long journeys and encountering new things along the way.

As for Jotaro, well he took it upon himself to finish his studies which has lead him into Marine Biology. Though that doesn't stop him from visiting Y/N in the hospital every now and again when he isn't busy with his essays or projects.

  
_**++++++++++++++++** _  


Y/N had been under the careful watch of the Speedwagon doctors for the past year and half making sure she'd recover properly from the surgery and also being cautious of the two Stands that were constantly around her.

This was a completely new phenomenon that was unheard of and yet it was only limited to Y/N, seeing as she had another personality causing a shift in her.

Jotaro never said anything when he came to visit, but he would sometimes stare into Y/N's dull heterochromatic eyes; a possible change from her two halves. Though the same thought would always cross his mind and that was if the old Y/N he knew growing up with was still in there somewhere.

He had finally admitted to himself that growing up with her since the second year of middle school was hard on him. One for to trying to understand his feelings on liking a total stranger, let alone some foreigner that he had barely known for less than a day. And two for not knowing she was girl since she had dressed like a boy on their first meeting.

When high school rolled around though it had become more of a living hell for him since his feelings for Y/N had grown so much that he would often stand by her side to scare off any guys or girls that would try and confess to her or even try to hand over love letters.

Then again, he would only do it so he wouldn't have to see the girl he loved in the arms of another that wasn't him. Which the thought alone irked him just thinking back to it and for that he's grateful since he has Y/N to himself again. Then again he felt like it was also a bad thing now that he thought about it.  


_**++++++++++++++++** _

  
Y/N was currently standing by the window by the time Jotaro had come into the room. He was curious when he saw that both of her Stands weren't in the room with her since they would normally swarm him or Star Platinum: The World.

Both Stands had the sudden urge to go and see the other patients, but noticed right away that they couldn't be seen by normal eyes. They were soon called back when Y/N felt a faint hand grip of a Stand on her shoulder bring her out of whatever she was thinking about.

"I didn't hear you come in Jojo. Though I'm surprised isn't today normally one of your busy days?" Y/N let a small smile present itself as she sat back down on the bed and patted the spot next to her.

Jotaro didn't say anything as he got closer to the bed. All he did was just stare at her noting a sinister look in her eyes which was covered up with a fake smile that really never suit her.

"What's with that look Jojo? There's nothing wrong is there?" Y/N crossed her arms and chuckled which was a slight indicator to Jotaro that she was about to act very soon.

The air in the room was so thick and tense that no one would have expected in less than a second that the hospital bed would be turned over, equipment thrown about and Y/N having overpowered Jotaro had it not been for her two Stands that were aiding her.

He had underestimated Y/N's mental strength which was far beyond what he could have ever imagined if he was taken down so quickly as he was sat on to which felt like the weight of a bulldozer.

As he had no other choice he ended up using Star Platinum: The World to turn back the tables. For now Jotaro was the one with the advantage as he had Y/N pinned down with her hands behind her back right as time returned to normal.

"You need to stop playing these damn games right now! What the hell do you plan to achieve Y/N?" Asked Jotaro with a pissed off look and with a slight growl evident in his voice.

"My~ You wound my very heart Jotaro. I have nothing planned, but I do have this to say though. Do you really want the poor old me back that badly?" With a smirk, she saw the look of conflict in his eyes, but his actions said something else as the grip on her wrists increased tenfold.  


_**++++++++++++++++++++++** _  
**Time Skip #2**  
_**++++++++++++++++++++++** _  


A week has passed since the incident in the hospital room and finally Y/N was being discharged from the hospital, but as soon as that happened she suddenly disappeared. Something else to note was that a very noticeable amount of money and an authentic motorcycle were taken.

Currently though Y/N's whereabouts are unknown and yet the search party that was sent out could not find anything not even a remote location where she could be at.

The Speedwagon family, doctors and all those associated closely with the name all came together in a undisclosed restaurant to see what would be done of the Speedwagon legacy afterwards.

Many thought the current C.E.O., (Father's Name) would continue until his retirement and that his only daughter, Y/N would take over the family business, but yet without her there to take the lead, was the very thing that was going to be addressed.

And of course, Joseph Joestar would be part of this gathering seeing how serious the matter was and aside from the influence he had amongst the senior members and for his personal beliefs on how the foundation should be run from here on to the future.  


_**++++++++++++++++** _  


A pair of heterochromatic eyes look out into the distance and all that could be heard was a deep sigh of relief. The person that these pair of eyes belonged to were none other than Y/N, whose image was captured clearly in a photograph that was currently being held in the hands of Jotaro Kujo.

Thanks to his grandfather's Stand ability and the use of a polaroid camera he was able to capture the person he was long been looking for. But what put him off about the scenery in the picture was the location. It looked rather peaceful and yet it, it looked like had a ting of something sinister around it to which he could not understand.

None the less Jotaro tried looking online and into every known book that had such a location, but it would reveal nothing matching the description. Though nothing seemed to match with the clues in the picture and yet he was still frustrated for not being able to locate Y/N. Then by some miracle a lead had broken through about a matching description and pictures of the missing girl he had long been looking for. With the leads that were given to him, it lead Jotaro right into the quaint town of Morioh.

  
_**++++++++++++++++** _


	5. Young Xehanort x Young Reader

**Our Hearts Hold All Our Desires, But This Pain Is Too Much**  
 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**  


"I made us some good luck charms based off a rare fruit that when eaten will keep the two people connected no matter how apart they are from each other. Through all the good and bad it will be a guide to help us keep marching forward. I made four that way you, Eraqus, Sid and myself can always find each other even in the greatest of dangers. So don't go losing it now I put a lot of hard work and magic into making them."

Pointed out a young Y/N who was rocking back and forth on the balls of her heels as she waited for her friend to get up as he lay under a tree away from the warm sun. These two along with two others were taking a break from the intense training that had been scheduled for them. Though in each of their spare times did as they pleased, but only if they could keep up on their training and manage to have their marks above what was set out for them in their first place.

Most days like today was one of the rare days that their masters only instructed them to focus on the magic aspect of their training seeing as something big for the masters was going on if they were being summoned to the main island.

Though the sudden peace and quiet was interrupted by the shouting of none other than Eraqus as he was being accompanied by Yen Sid. They carried what looked like blue bars of ice cream in their hands which were slowly starting to melt from how warm it was.

"By the way how's training with your master going Y/N? Heard that despite their name sake and good nature that they don't hold back anything especially when it comes to their element." Asked an interested Yen Sid who also had similar training to Y/N when it came to magic all the while taking a bite from his ice cream.

Y/N chuckled and brought a hand to the back of her head slightly embarrassed. "Master Amare is one tough master to be taught by, but learning from her has made me understand my mistakes though I still have a long ways to go before I can fully comprehend and harness my affinity for water and cure spells. Though her thunder spells are so beautiful and powerful that one can admire just how much work Master Amare has put into achieving the title of master. Now you see why I have a good and caring nature when it comes to taking care of the three of you when you over do it."

Y/N bit into her ice cream before resuming and asking Yen Sid the same question about his training.

"And what of you Sid? How's training with your master going? You're not giving them any more gray hair are you?" Whilst Y/N reciprocated the question back to Yen Sid.

"Oh heavens no! The first time that occurred it was by accident, but the following times after I wasn't left off the hook that easily and well I learned my lesson from that. Though at times Master Prudens is a mystery that I can't even understand how he can use his element of ice without casting it when we train. Even with my affinity for aero spells I can't seem to leave a scratch. That just means I have to practice even more before I can break the ice."

Yen Sid chuckled a bit while Eraqus hummed and Xehanort just bit into his ice cream. Though what the boys aside from Xehanort didn't expect was a star charm to be placed into their hands by Y/N. They were intrigued by how each charm captured the colors of each of them and smiled at the young H/C girl.

"Y/N you didn't have to make these for us, but thank you I'll keep mine safe since you put a lot of work into them." Exclaimed Eraqus as he gave Y/N a big hug which was met with a glare from Xehanort and a pat on the back by Yen Sid.  


_**••*••*••** _

  
It had been a few weeks since the four friends had gotten together and relaxed and yet none of them had spare time anymore ever since their masters' master had ordered the training of the pupils to be increased and be put on trials against small batches of darkness known as heartless.

By far all four of them improved drastically being under the harder training regime, but not all were lucky when one of them received scars as a reminder of what they were and what their destiny would be as foretold by their master from the current actions and behaviors.

Currently as the training sessions were wrapping up for the evening, the boys gathered together per Y/N's request to meet under the blossom tree. Seeing this type of request was something they knew Y/N was well known for.

Though tonight for some reason there was a feeling that Xehanort could sense and it gripped at his heart a bit. How the other two could not sense it was beyond him, but for him it was more of a nagging feeling for sure.

For a ball of sunshine Eraqus always knew how someone felt even when they didn't show it, but he could tell that something wasn't sitting right well with him when a small group of stars starting flickering and one in particular was dull and not as bright.

Yen Sid knew something was amiss, but kept himself calm since he could feel it through his magic and didn't want to alert both Eraqus and Xehanort. Even if the other two already knew of this as well.

  
_**••*••*••** _

  
That feeling that each of the boys felt about something being off was on point because at this very moment something horrible was going on to both Y/N and her master.

After her training with her master was done for the evening, Y/N told the boys that they should meet up so she could tell them about the mission she would soon go on with her master, but out of no where both student and master were ambushed by a tall hooded figure dressed in black.

"Y/N. I will take on this unknown figure alone. Summon your keyblade and take cover. I will signal you when to escape and warn the other masters about the intruder." Master Amare commanded to her student Y/N as she took a battle stance and summoned her master keyblade.

Y/N did as her master told her, taking cover and summoning her keyblade, but as soon as she did the fighting got heavy and it looked like it wasn't going to be end so easily as the unknown figure was holding their own and pushing back the master.

The unknown figure dodged the master's attack one after another, but what they didn't expect was the master readying a powerful Thundaza spell. So to counter this a Stopza was cast causing everything in the area to freeze except for the user. Who then proceeded to use a sneak attack to pierce and strike down the master to get what they came for. That being the young keyblade wielding girl or rather for the girl's heart.

"No! Master Amare!" Y/N yelled out to her fallen master as she ran over to the body. How could someone as powerful as her be taken down so easily it had to be a trick of some kind. Her master was like a older sister figure to her and to lose her now was a major blow it wounded her heart greatly.

Seeing this as an opportune moment to strike the hooded figure summoned a mysterious keyblade that resembled time and raised it before coming down and piercing the girl's chest followed by a scream.

  
_**••*••*••** _

  
The boys wondered what was taking Y/N so long seeing as the sun had already set and the moon was starting to rise and that small group of stars from before was more noticeable now in the cloudless dark sky above.

Since it was starting to get late the trio thought Y/N must have fallen asleep after her training which would explain why she hadn't shown up. Though as that thought crossed their minds a single pain filled scream rang out alerting all three boys and they knew who that scream belonged to.

Fearing the worst Eraqus summoned his keyblade and ran ahead, but Xehanort was much faster and ran like the wind with keyblade in hand. Leaving Yen Sid to run after his two friends in a hurry in the direction where the scream was heard from.

Y/N held a shaky hand to her chest as she felt a keyblade pierce her as tears began to fall. She slowly turned her head and when her eyes met the eyes of the hooded figure she knew all too well who they belonged to and who happened to be much older. Never in her wildest dreams would she think that someone so close to her, someone so precious would do this to her. Though when Y/N saw the look that was held in their eyes she knew they held no remorse for their actions.

"The heart is all I need. I have no use for the body. Let darkness consume it and return it to the void." Exclaimed the figure as they looked over at Y/N who was still shedding tears.

Y/N could feel her heart being taken away from her body and gasped when her body fell to the ground. The light from her eyes were slowly fading and the last of her words was something that caught the hooded figure off guard.

"I'll miss.....you the most Xehanort.... I'm sorry I couldn't.....say it sooner.... I l—" That was all that could be heard from Y/N as she stopped moving, but the hooded figure knew that when the girl lost her voice her lips moved to finish the sentence and with those last three words got up and disappeared into a portal.

Just then all three boys came running to a scene they never would have expected; Y/N laying on her back covered in small wounds with keyblade thrown aside and her master laying face down and fading away. The area around them looked like a fight had happened, but there were signs that something else occurred.

Yen Sid was the first to run over to Y/N's body and see to the wounds. Followed by Eraqus who told Yen Sid to assist him on healing and to not move the body too much.

Xehanort just stood there eyes wide in shock and dropping his keyblade seeing the one person he truly loved and cherished lay motionless on the ground. No words could explain how Xehanort felt right now, but one thing was certain he was definitely angry. Angry at himself for not staying at her side more and protecting her like he promised.

As he took a step forward he felt a slight ache course through his body and a soft voice rang out to him. Not knowing what this was Xehanort listened and caught what sounded like Y/N calling out to him. He kept on listening until three words caught his attention which were directed solely to him. "I love you." Those three words being the last time Y/N spoke before being found unconscious by the trio of friends.

  
_**••*••*••** _

  
It had been three months since the tragedy occurred and everything went back to normal or it should have in the least, but that was not the case.

Yen Sid spent more time with his master and another fellow master training more on aero, light and cure spells. This was a precaution as to avoid anymore incidents like the one that took away the life of a master and left a student comatose.

Eraqus took up studying the other forms of magic while still keeping up his keyblade training. Though the one type of magic that he would rarely use would be water reason being that it was affiliated more with Y/N and for respect to her.

On the other hand Xehanort became more obsessed with power after failing to protect Y/N and over the course of those three months his eyes changed from a shade of steel gray to a very vibrant yellow. He would often reflect on the "I love you" when he trained using it as fuel to keep on growing stronger so that when Y/N woke up she wouldn't be without a guardian.

Day in and day out for the last three months attendants have been going in and out of Y/N's room to check on her and dust the room. The two things that stayed constant were the open windows with the thin white curtains and the star charm that lay in Y/N's hands that were resting on her chest.

From time to time Eraqus and Yen Sid would visit and tell her about their day and about the new things they learned and saw. Both boys were still sad that they didn't have Y/N with them laughing and healing them when they got hurt. Though both knew that Xehanort was the one mostly affected, but wouldn't show it for the lack of being called childish by his master.

A light breeze blew threw the room bringing in little dandelion seedlings that landed on top of Y/N's head. She wasn't the only one in the room as she had company that just sat silently on the edge of the bed staring at her sleeping form. This was the everyday routine for Xehanort, but often times he wouldn't be by her side as his lust for power grew so did his darkness. It was a bad thing when he was near Y/N's body as his darkness grew because it was leaking in little by little.

It was Eraqus who noticed the changes that were happening to Y/N's body. The dual hair color, the skin tone and the widening scar on the bridge of the nose. He knew that it wasn't a coincidence decided to confront Xehanort about this. When this was said and done a fight erupted causing the two friends to go their own separate ways leaving Yen Sid to go with the later and keeping Y/N's body safe.

Though that would be the last time all three friends would be seen together. That same night that three decided to split, Y/N's body disappeared leaving behind her star charm and a couple of dandelion seedlings scattered across her bed. The room was soon sealed off leaving everything in it as it was never to be touched again. That was until the seal was broken and undone many many years into the future where suddenly a shadowy figure stood.


End file.
